Lay Lilies on My Grave
by peppernator0817
Summary: It's been 5 years since the battle at Hogwarts, since the fall of Snape. A lone young woman comes to mourn Severus and set about a chain of events that no one, including Trelawny could foresee. Could a happy ending be in store? (is in line to be re-written. The story just progressed to fast for my tastes.)
1. Silent tears, butterbeers and Lilies

_**A/N: Welcome to my guilty pleasure. I know Sev's bday isn't until Jan 9**__**th**__** but I couldn't wait any longer and my muse won't cooperate for any other story until I get this out. Thanks for reading and please review, unlike most of my stories I have no real idea of where I want this to go. Just felt the need to get this out. I cried like a baby when I wrote this (no clue why) tried to not make it too emotional though. Please Review and let me know what you think!**_

_Summary: I__t's been 5 years since the battle at Hogwarts, since the fall of Snape, Fred Weasley, and the Lupins, as well as Voldermort. A lone young woman comes to mourn Severus and set about a chain of events that no one, including Trelawny could foresee. Could a happy ending be in store after all?_

**Chapter 1: Silent Tears, Butterbeers, and Calla Lilies**

The morning of January 9th 2003 dawned quietly over the small village of Hogsmead. Snow swirled quietly around the village, leaving thick patches of clumped snow here and there it clung lovingly to shop signs and anything else that wasn't carefully tucked away. A shuffle here and there and lights being put out as people left their houses for the day was the only activity that could be seen. The students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had recently returned from Christmas Holidays so a silent hush had befallen the small village. Madame Rosemerta stepped out of the Three Broomsticks and placed the wooden sign in front of the inn, the sign that she was now open.

The loud pop of apparition sounded through the small village and a young woman appeared near the fountain in the center of town. Her hair was jet black and hung in soft waves to the small of her back, it was ever so lightly frizzy but from the moisture in the air more than anything. She wasn't an extraordinary beauty, but she was the kind of ugly pretty. Her high cheekbones showed off her oval shaped face, she had a small angular nose with wide nostrils, almond shaped green eyes were covered by thick eyebrows, and her mouth was a small cupid's bow that was curved into a small smile. She wore muggle blue jeans that were tucked into black boots that met her knees. A purple sweater was covered by a black peat coat and she wore black leather gloves, and she wore small black half rimmed glasses.

She stood for a moment gathering her bearings and thoughts before she began walking towards the Three Broomsticks. She was gonna need a stiff drink for this. Madam Rosemerta had gone back into the in just after the woman appeared, so she followed suit. The inside of the small cozy inn was very warm, so she removed her coat as she approached the bar.

"I'll have three fingers of bourbon please, straight up, and Butterbeer." She laid her coat beside her as the older woman brought her drinks forward setting them on the bar in front of her. Feeling the woman's gaze on her more than anything the woman looked up. Madam Rosemerta was indeed staring at her. Removing a glove she held out a hand to her. "Mary-Margret Jeffries, Pleasure to meet you Madam Rosemerta." The older woman shook her hand and walked away. Mary-Margret looked out the window quietly and sipped her Bourbon, it would soon be time to say goodbye.

After finishing her drinks and paying Rosemerta, even generously tipping, Mary-Margret emerged from The Three Broomstick; she shook visibly, tears burning her eyes as she made the slow trek through the snow to the gates of Hogwarts. Headmistress McGonagall was waiting for her at the gate when she reached it; Mary-Margret took a deep breath and walked through the gate when it opened. Side by side they walked until she saw it, and her breath hitched. Tears began to silently fall as she saw the small stone monument. Minerva said nothing to her; she just placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and turned towards the castle, leaving Mary-Margret to herself.

Slowly she walked to the monument and pulled out her wand, summoning a chair for her to sit upon, since most of the ground around her was covered in snow or ice. Tears were still falling down her face as she summoned a single white Calla Lily and laid it on the stone quietly. Her tears were no longer silent, each year she came on this day to mourn a man she had never met, a man who had sacrificed so much of his life to protect the son of a woman who would never share his affections. Severus Snape had given his life to save the entire wizarding world, and not one person seemed to care. The broke Mary-Margret's heart and she wished she could do more than offer a flower and a tear for the fallen professor. He would never know love, never be held by someone for the sake of needing it. He had been a cold, cruel man in life, hated by many and loved by none. The teachers of Hogwarts claimed to hold him in esteem but no one had shed a tear for him at his memorial not even one eye had watered except for Mary-Margret. She didn't mourn his loss, she mourned for what he would never have. As an American she wasn't accepted in most circles, she was different, preferring jeans to robes any day; but most thought her odd for mourning a man whom so many had hated.

When her tears slowed she stood and vanished the chair, brushing her tears away with a gloved hand she looked at the stone once more, touching it lovingly, tenderly mentally touching his face. The Stone read thus:

_**Severus Tobias Snape **_

_**January 9 1960- May 1, 1998**_

_**A brave man who gave so much, **_

_**Asked so little and yet was still denied.**_

_**Loyal friend and liberator **_

_**We shall remember you always**_

As she stood reading the memorial another wave of tears hit her and she began to cry again, her tears fell silently down her cheeks and dripped from her chin. One errant tear fell and landed on the stone, seeping into the engraved black letters in the stone before it froze. Mary-Margret looked out over the water once more; pulling herself together she used her wand to clear her face and sighed.

"Happy Birthday, Severus." She said into the wind. It blew her dark hair around her body as she turned and walked to the path where McGonagall was waiting. The older witch smiled at her kindly, Mary-Margret simply nodded back and followed her to the gate. As she was about to exit a hand on her arm stopped her. McGonagall had a concerned look on her face.

"He's dead Mary-Margret, he's not coming back, you didn't even know him and yet you morn him; why?" Confusion was clear on McGonagall's face but Mary-Margret didn't care, this wasn't about her, it was for Severus.

"If I don't mourn him, who will? Have you once shed a tear for him, cried yourself to sleep because of an emptiness that could have been prevented. Have you felt like your soul was being crushed because you could do nothing to prevent this? Even after everything he did for Potter, for Albus, for you, have you found it in your heart to forgive him for being what he was? Can you even fathom what pain he went through so you could keep living? No you don't, and you will never cry for him. Potter's alive and Albus is dead and that's all you see and feel. What about the fallen? They have their families and loved ones to grieve for them. He was alone, completely alone; if I grieve for him at least I know he didn't die in vain!" Passionate tears were falling down her face, her breath coming in pants. The older witch would never understand so there was no point in trying to explain to her. Mary-Margret gave her no time to respond she just walked through the gate to the apparition point and turned on the spot disappearing with the wind.


	2. The Reason Why

**A/N: I am SUPER SUPER sorry that i am just now updating this story. there is no excuse other than i have been RP addicted and doing nothing else. Don't hate me, just read and review please! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not rich, Named JKR or the luckiest woman in the world. There for i am not stupid enough to steal Harry Potter any of its characters, i was too young to write it when it came out anyway and i not the lucky woman who is the common law wife/ life partner of Alan Rickman so i write my little fics where Snapey gets all hot and bothered!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2: The Reason Why<span> **

Mary-Margret appeared in her living room in a huff. Minerva McGonagall was a good woman but she was never able to see beyond her own pain. No one understood why she was so heartbroken over a man like Severus Snape. He meant so much to her even though she had never met him. Hell she was an American and had been in Ireland during the battle in which he had died. It broke her heart to know a man like him had never been loved. Breathing in deeply she tried her best to calm herself. Even though she was almost twenty eight years old she still had wild magic. Her father told her it was because she had gypsy in her. She didn't care wild magic or not she couldn't control how strong her emotions were.

Walking through her small house she stripped off her clothes, the bitter cold had bitten through her clothes chilling her body with a vengeance, a hot shower was the remedy she was seeking. Naked in the bathroom she turned the knobs and let the spray begin to warm. Leaning against the counter tears began to prick her eyes once more and she let one solitary tear fall, but instead of wiping it away she let it drop from her chin and it landed on her chest just above her heart. It was the same every year, this earth shattering heartbreak for a man she had never met in her life. This sudden urge she couldn't explain that made her want to know him.

Once she showered and dressed she padded back into the living room, summoning herself some cocoa she sat down and picked up her book for reading. She had been reading for only a few moments when someone knocked at her door.

"Merlin's bloody panties this had better be important." When she reached the door she wrenched it open and her mouth fell open. "Professor Trelawney? What are you doing here?" the shifty older woman made no reply, she just pushed her way by Mary-Margret into the flat. "Professor, what is it you want?"

The professor paced for a moment before she stopped to look at Mary-Margret. "Do you know what you have done? The chain of events you have started will have repercussions that you will not be able to stop nor control. The spirits will not be tempted to take you next time!" the woman was nearly screeching at her by that point.

"Professor, what in the bloody hell are you talking about? What have I started? What sprits?" Mary-Margret was thoroughly confused.

"My dear you mean to tell me you don't know about the charm? Good lord. The spell is to invoke a spirit who was unloved. You have to have a pure spirit and heart to do it, have a willingness to love unconditionally. Your willingness to love brought Severus Tobias Snape back to life. He's at the castle now. This was not his destiny nor was it yours, but you're changing that. I was told to bring you this. I have to go now, come to the castle when you can, he want to see you." Trelawny handed her a piece of parchment that had been folded, and before she could unfold it the door opened and she was gone.

The parchement simply read: _precor phasmatis , solvo pectus pectoris (Invoke the spirit, release the heart)_

"Merlin what have I done?" Mary Margret whispered to an empty room.


	3. Somewhere

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the mentions Characters. **

**Chapter 3**

The wind blew harshly around Mary-Margret, the winter weather hadn't seemed to let up at all in the Scotland hills where the school was. After a few glasses of bourbon and a sober up potion she had enough courage in her to head to face the man she had supposedly brought back from the dead. It seemed impossible to her still. How was this even possible? A million different things were flying through her head when she reached the ominous black gate of Hogwarts. Filch was there waiting for her there. Her long hair had been tousled by the wind, its thick mass of waves were sticking out in a funny manner.

Letting out a slow breath she followed the old cantankerous man up to the castle. Her heart was slamming against her chest as she got closer and closer until she felt like she was going to faint. Stopping for a brief moment she sipped a calming draught that she kept in her pocket. Panic attacks were her worst enemy and she really didn't need to make a fool out of herself, not when she was coming to see the man she had mourned for years. The very man whose memorial she had wept at not three days before, a man who would probably hate her.

Once inside the castle she silently followed Minerva to her office, past the gargoyle and the staircase it hid. Letting out long slow breaths Mary-Margret did her best to keep calm. A situation like this was unheard of but everyone knew that the grounds of Hogwarts were enchanted; the incantation that Trelawny had given her rang through her head. As Minerva opened her office door Mary-Margret leaned against the wall. Steeling her nerves, never in a million years had she expected this, never thought she would be meeting this man face to face. Pushing off the wall she sighed deeply and went through the door that Minerva held open.

The office was very much the same as the last time she had seen it. Minerva had redecorated it since Snape's death. It looked like a tartan nightmare, while Mary was glad that the older with was proud of her heritage, she really did need to dial it back a bit. The drapes were green, blue and black tartan, as well as the blanket that was wrapped around a shivering Snape who was sat on the couch closet to the fire. Upon seeing him she stopped in her tracks, her heart in her throat, the she was suddenly angry. Pulling out her wand she cast a few warming spells at the man, her aim true, they hit the man and the blanket that he was wrapped up with. He still sat eyes clenched together as if he was in pain, with a jerk he sneezed and Mary walked to stand before him. Holding out a hand she touched him forehead for a second before he jerked away in shock. He was burning up! Whirling she turned to glare at the older witch.

"Where did you find him Minerva? He's obviously sick! He was shivering when we got here for Merlin's sake! He should at least have been taken to the hospital wing! He has a blasted fever too!" _The poor dear… _ Squatting down in front of him she looked up into his dark eyes, they were expressionless, save for one thing, anger. She had expected this. Expected him to be angry with her for what happened, and though it had not been her intention, he would hate her. "Would you like for me to get you anything? Tea, fire whiskey, or perhaps a pepper up potion since I think you have a fever."

What happened next Mary had not expected, his hands shot out and grabbed each of her shoulders, and pulled her up on the couch beside him, pushing her onto her back, one of his ice cold hands closed around her throat and he sneered at her. "What in the hell were you thinking when you resurrected me? Could you not have left me alone? I was happy! I was with Lily! She had told me of her love, and we were happy together! All I wanted my whole life had come true, the dark lord gone, Lily in my arms and I was loved for who I am! You took that from me, and I hate you for it! I want nothing from you other than for you to get out of my sight. You stay away from me!" He was off of her as quickly as he had grabbed her and was pacing around the room. He wore black linen breeches and a white button up shirt that was undone at the neck, the arms were rolled up to the elbows.

Mary sat on the couch for a few moments in shock, her neck hurting a little from the tight grip he had had on her skin. She furrowed her brows together and stood quickly walking to the snarky man before her. Rudely grabbing his arm she mumbled something that resembled an 'excuse me' before looking at the pale unblemished skin of his left forearm. The dark mark that had no doubt been there before was now gone and there was no doubt that any other scar or blemish was also gone. He finger grazed the skin for a moment before the silky velvet that was his voice reached her ears.

"If you are quite done, might I have my…" He then noticed the skin she was touching, that the dark mark was gone. "How is this even possible?" His gaze locked with Mary-Margret's for a moment when a voice broke through.

"I might be able to give some insight on that, if you would allow me." Turning suddenly they all looked at Dumbledore's portrait. The old man was looking at them over the rim of his glasses. She assumed it was an action that he had done in real life as well. No one spoke, Mary-Margret just gaped, Snape was smirking, and McGonagall was smiling at the portrait of the former headmaster. "Severus died in the Shrieking Shack, which like Hogwarts and its grounds has a consciousness. Many, many, years ago a spell was placed, I believe Miss Jefferies know the incantation, by her devotion to Severus' memory she accidentally activated the spell, therefore setting about the chain of events that brought Severus back to us. "He turned and looked at Mary-Margret. "Your willingness to care so blindly for him, your devotion to his memory, the fact that at Christmas, his birthday and even Easter you brought him a flower, and your willingness to love him for who he was not what he was strong enough to bring Severus back to life. Your open heart gave Severus a second chance at life. This is your chance Severus, to get it right this time." Mary- Margret's face was a dark scarlet. She was embarrassed that Dumbledore had said that to her, and so out in the open as well, he had basically told Severus what she did not want the man to know and for a brief moment she was scared.

Stepping away from the couch, from Snape from everything she walked towards a chair at the back of the room. She was too hot and had to be where it was cold, away from the fire. Her face was still flushed with embarrassment Mary-Margret fought tears that suddenly rose to her eyes, she wanted to run, to hide, to pretend that this had never happened, but she just couldn't. Removing her coat she laid it in the chair and pulled a hair band from her pocket, after a few quick movements of her hands her long dark hair sat in a high bun.

A sudden hand on her shoulder made her squeal and she turned to look in those obsidian eyes that not very long before looked as if they could murder her. His face had softened, and a look that she could not seem to place. He said nothing his eyes bearing into hers, it was then that she felt it. The gentle caress and tugging at the memories of her sitting at his grave, of her telling him of the recent events of the wizarding world, or speaking of her life, her dreams, her wishes, but most shockingly, and to her biggest embarrassment were the memories of her pleasuring herself wishing it was him, one last memory pulled forth just before he looked away.

It was from the last time she had visited, her heated words to Minerva, her explanation, her tears. He let go of her and stumbled backwards as a sob escaped her. She couldn't stay, she knew this now. It had been a mistake to come, what must he think of her now? Grabbing her discarded coat she ran from the office, down the staircases, and out the front of the school. She didn't leave the grounds though. She ran to the only spot that felt real to her. On her knees in front of the memorial that had been her friend for so long she cried. Emotions she had once buried came rushing to the surface and she felt ashamed, the hot tears burned her cold cheeks that were chilled from the winter air.

She was out there for a long time, kneeling in the snow, her pants cold and wet, her face, no longer flushed from her shame and tears. She just simply knelt there looking out over the water of Black Lake. The sound of snow crunching near her alerted her to someone coming, but she made no move to stand, or even look to see who it was, for she already knew who it would be. The hem of black robes came into view from the corner of her eye just before a hand did, with a sigh she placed her small hand into the waiting one and looked into the eyes of the man whose memorial she had so lovingly visited for so many years. They stood that way looking into each other's eyes once more. This time there was no tug at her memories, and for that she was thankful, swallowing a little she opened her mouth to speak but he placed a long finger against them stopping her words.

"I'm sorry for my actions and words earlier. It was wrong of me to assume that you had ulterior motives or that your actions were done in malice. You, like the rest of us, excepting Albus apparently, had no clue that this would happen. I want to thank you for what you have done, for mourning me when no one else would. Your faith in me, although you never knew me, is… endearing. Even after all my actions were brought to life you came. I thank you for this as well, but mainly I want to thank you for seeing something that no one else could, that beneath it all there was a person worth loving." He moved his finger from her lips and kissed the hand that was still in his, before silently turning and walking towards the school. He noticed she wasn't following so he turned and walked back towards her.

She bit her lip gently as he approached her once more and offered her his arm, realizing that there was more to say but would be better to do so inside the warmth of the castle. Swallowing gently she placed her hand inside the crook of his arm and allowed him to guide her inside. Once inside the castle he didn't say anything to her when she didn't remove her hand. He had looked down at it and when she blushed he smirked for a moment before turning away once again.

After hours of getting Sna- Severus up to date on the activities of the wizarding world Mary-Margret left the castle to make the long trek to the ominous gate. What had been the hardest was telling him of the things that had transpired after his death, the triumph of Potter brought a smile to his lips, and he had been more interested in whether the remaining Death Eaters had been rounded up and if he could help. Minerva had promised to owl the minister (Shacklebolt) in the morning and with that Mary-Margret had nearly yawned her goodbyes only to have Severus yell for her to wait. She now found herself being escorted across the grounds, her hand in the crook of his arm, while he spoke of nothing really.

"It had been a long time since I had seen then, and although years had passed Remus still seemed to be the only somewhat decent Marauder left. It pains me to know that he is dead, but I am glad his son will have someone like Potter in his life. The boy is much like his father, but there is a lot of Lily in the boy as well. I find it is that that made the so tolerable, although I daresay I made his time at Hogwarts less than pleasurable. You didn't go to Hogwarts did you?" His question caught her off guard. Her accent alone made that clear, with a smirk on her face she nudge him a little with her elbow close to him.

"You can tell by my accent alone that I didn't. The great Severus Snape attempting to make small talk, never thought I would see the day!" she teased him, although it did feel a bit odd to do so. "I went to the Salem Magical Academy near Boston. Although during the time of the war I was in Ireland. My father's family lives there, after the war I was offered a position in London at Gringotts so I found a small house there and have been there ever since. I'm afraid my list of talents isn't very long, but I can boast one thing most girls here don't. While in school I was trained to be a concert Pianist." She spoke with a smile and certain arrogance, but it faded when the gate came into view, she wasn't ready to part ways. She had enjoyed his company, she would hate to part ways for fear she wouldn't have the pleasure of spending time with him. When he cast the spell to open the gate she sighed and let go of his arm, stepping away from him.

"I enjoyed talking with you Severus, and I'm glad that you are back. I still think you need a potion so you don't catch cold, but if you say you are fine I trust your judgment. This is where we must part ways I'm afraid. Goodbye Severus and welcome back." She had barely even turned her back when a hand was at her waist, then he was there in front of her, his lips gently touching hers, his now warm hand gently touching her cheek.

"Good night, not goodbye. I shall see you again soon Mary- Margret." The words were whispered gently and he was gone, his robes billowing behind him as the gate closed silently behind him, leaving her to stand there with hand on her lips, her eyes wide.


	4. Tragedy

**A/N: I am SOOOO sorry i took so very long to post a new chapter guys! between life being so crazy and my muse focusing on other stories i just haven't been able to get a new chapter out! HOWEVER she is back up and running now lol and this one is a long one! will do my best to get a new chapter out when I can! Please feel free to read my other work (which my muse is focused on for some reason) called Tartan Wrapped Dream! and dont forget to review!**

**Disclaimer! Same crap applies as usual, I own nothing!**

**Chapter 4: Tragedy   
><strong>

Mary-Margret sat on the couch of her flat a book in hand. She smiled to herself as she read the final page, she was wrapped in a blanket, her new kitten curled in her lap, purring rapidly in her sleep. Her soft black hair lay in soft waves around her. closing the book as she finished reading she put the book on the end table. Lifting her kitten, Mollyl, up into her arms she rubbed her face again the soft fur, inhaling the sweet scent.

Softly placing the kitten on the floor she smiled and stood walking towards her bedroom, it had been three weeks since she had gone to Hogwarts and seen the newly resurrected Severus Snape. Her heart fluttered a little as she thought about their parting kiss. He had told her that it was not goodbye, but she hadn't heard from him since, that disappointed her just a little bit to be honest, but she knew he probably had things to do.

Once inside her bedroom she laid softly on the bed and picked up her book from the night stand. A soft yawn came from her as she looked out the window at the now setting sun, a smile soft on her face. Off for a few days she had been taking it easy, so it was good thing that it had come at this time. Her sleep had been interrupted every night by images of the dark and brooding Potions Master. Although her kitten Molly had been sleeping as soundly as always.

As she tried to read she began to think about all of the visits she had taken to Severus' graveside. All of the holidays she had come and told him of her life, of the things going on in the wizarding world, all of the bad and all of the good. The recognition that he had received, the trial they had tried to form against him that had been shot down by a petition formed by none other than Poppy Pomfrey and Minerva McGonagall.

Slowly as her eyes scanned the pages and she became absorbed in the story once more she nodded off to sleep gently, her head falling slowly until she was sleep between the pages of the book, her mind off in the world of princes and princesses, castles and kings. She lost herself in the world of her dream, sleeping soundly until a loud rapping knock woke her. jerking awake she wiped away a bit of spittle from her mouth and she got off of the bed, pulling her long black waves into messy bun on top of her head as she padded to the door quietly, covering her mouth softly with her hand she yawned just as she unlocked the door by hand and opened it ever so slightly. As she saw who it was she widened her eyes and rubbed the back of her neck gently.

"Um, Mr. Snape er- I mean Severus, what are you doing here?" She asked, her voice still thick and almost husky from sleep. He smirked a little before stepping towards pushing into the house gently. Mary-Margret stuttered slightly as she stepped backwards, as the wizard shut the door slightly behind him.

"I did tell you that we would be seeing each other again did I not?" he said softly. She nodded slowly and swallowed gently.

"That you did sir, but I had thought that we would agree to meeting up sometime, or something. I hadn't thought of you coming to my home. How did you find me anyhow?" She asked a little turning her head a little to the right, making her look almost like a puppy. She furrowed her brow just a little bit, thinking of how he could have found where she lived. "Did Professor Trelawny tell you where I live?" she said the thought finally registering.

"Yes, in fact, Sybill apparated me here, seeing as I am yet unable to do so. She was kind enough to do so after a little bit of…. Persuasion." He said the last a little slowly, slightly reminiscent of his teaching days.

Wrapping her arms around her just a little she bit her lip and nodded slowly. "Feel free to make yourself at home. I'm going to put on something a little bit more appropriate. " She looked down at her short shorts and tank top, her ample bosoms hung a little low from their weight and from the rubbing of the tank top against her perky nipples, they stood erect.

Severus' face was soon covered in an indescribable expression as he looked over her body. "I see nothing wrong with your attire, but if you feel the _need _to change just for me, then feel free to. I have voiced my opinion of your attire."

She blushed heavily before disappearing quietly into the bedroom, quickly throwing on a pair of light blue jeans and putting a bra on under her tank top before emerging quietly. When she did she saw that he had removed his long cloak, with a smile she saw he wore a pair of black or very dark blue jeans, that had been paired with a deep green button up shirt, and black boots. His back was to her as he looked at the moving photos on her wall, Pictures of her mother and father smiling happily, a picture of her parents as each addition was born into their family, and then, as tragedy began to strike the family, the people in the picture became fewer and fewer, until the pictures ended just above the fireplace mantel, with Mary-Margret standing alone.

Stepping forward she took a soft breath and then a soft breath; he turned around at the sound and looked at her, an almost pained expression on his face. "From what I gather from the family portraits here, your family is all gone?" She said nothing but nodded the affirmative before walking gently past him and claiming a seat on the couch that was her favorite spot. A small mewl came from the bedroom before a light thump and a bit of feline grumbling that could be heard just before Molly came into view.

The small little calico came running into the room but stopped short and puffed as she saw Severus. Molly narrowed her eyes and began to make a large sideways circle that ended in a protective stance just in front of Mary-Margret. After hissing once or twice she puffed a little before a laughing Mary-Margret picked the little thing up and placed her into her lap.

"You will have to over look her, she is just a little bit protective of me. She thinks I am her mother for some odd reason." Mary-Margret smiled and rubbed the small things stomach softly, which elicited a happy mewl that was followed by a loud bout of purring. She laughed heartily and smiled brightly before looking at Severus, who had found a seat in a nearby chair, his long legs stretched out before him. "Well you have told me why you are here Severus, but WHY are you here? In all honesty what brings you here at this time of night? I know you wanted to see me, but did you have to see me that badly?" She asked softly.

He tapped his finger tips together and looked at her, before sighing. "I thought that perhaps I could get to know the woman who is responsible for bringing, me back to life, for freeing me, giving me a second chance." He said quietly. "I want to get to know you, really know you, learn why you felt the need to mourn me, a man who you had never met or seen in your life. I know you said that you did it because no one else did, but there has to be a motivation behind it. " He finished softly.

She took in a small breath before letting out a small sigh. She thought about his questions, he wanting to know her reasoning, about why, and she knew that she had to be truthful, but he didn't need to know it all, her whole history, so instead she swallowed and breathed in once more.

"In Order to understand me Professor Snape, you must first understand my history." She rose slowly and walked to the window, leaning onto the sill with both hands she pressed her forehead to the cool glass. Her southern American accent was clearer as she began to speak. "I was born the seventh child of Eliza and Charles Jeffries. I was born the second daughter of a second daughter, a pureblood witch and a half-blood wizard. My mother hated the fact that I was born, she hated the fact that I existed, and I paid for it every single day of my life. I was the youngest, the shunned one, and the hated one. "

"Even as I started school nothing I did was right, I was sorted into the wrong house, I wasn't pretty enough, I wasn't thin enough, I wasn't smart enough for them. You can see it in the pictures, they are always embracing but notice no one hugs me, no one touches me, smiles at me, nothing. After I finished school I got a job with the American Ministry of Magic, as a wand element tester. A rather easy job, to be honest, but as the war ended, my position was changed and I was sent to aid in looking for the missing, of course we never found any of them You would know that."

" It was at the war memorial that was held at Hogwarts a few weeks later that the wizarding world heard the full tale of your bravery, of your sacrifice, of all that you had done. I was moved beyond tears, in fact I was sobbing at one point, and as I looked around me at the stoic faces of the people around me, I was shocked that even though you had done so much for us all no one seemed to even care. As Harry Potter stood and told us of your love for his mother, your blind faith in the boy, in the hope that you held that he could do what he must in the end, despite what had to be done, yet no one seemed to care, no one seemed moved by your selfless acts. I know you don't want to be thought of as a hero, but to me you are. It was for that very reason that I refused to let you to not be mourned, to be unloved, and uncared for."

She let out a long shaky breath as a tear began a slow path down her face before she began again. "I walked down that path on my own for far too long and I refuse to let anyone else walk that path alone again. I mourned you because no one else cared; I mourned you because like me Severus, you are alone in the world. Like me, you need someone to love you, because no one else will." She didn't turn to look at him; she knew she wouldn't be able to look into his eyes. She heard no noise from behind her and she turned to look at him.

He had sat up, his head in his head, his long lank hair falling through his fingers and covering his face. No noise came from the man, but his shoulders shook slightly. Moving slowly, she walked towards him and placed a hand gently on his shoulder, bending down she turned her head so that she could look under the curtain of his hair. She gasped softly as she looked at him; tears were flowing down his face silently, his eyes red and puffy, the look upon his face could only be described as one thing, tragic.

Reaching her hand up softly, she wiped the tears from his face and smiled up at him. "Don't cry Severus, there is no need to. I have cried enough tears to last us both our lifetimes, you have a second chance in life, you can be happy now. Which is why I don't understand why you are here, you should be out, enjoying life, finding love. "

Severus said nothing, he simply extended a hand and cupped her face softly, as he cried before he pulled her into his lap and sobbed into her neck. As a tear fell down her cheek she laid her head on his shoulder and sighed softly, holding him to her tightly. As she sat in his lap, her arms around his neck she inhaled his scent. It was herby and a little on the spicy side, but it suited him; a smile graced her lips, from the scent alone she knew that he had been brewing at some point.

When he finally stopped crying they just sat there holding each other, neither of them wanting to break the contact, perfectly happy to sit as they were. She felt his lips brush against her head just before he spoke. "Neither of us is alone anymore. We have each other now, and I promise you won't be alone any longer." He said softly, his silky voice vibrating from deep within his chest.

With a bright smile she hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. "We do have that, don't we?" She said softly. She softly took his hand and looked up into his eyes, the obsidian orbs glistening in the fire light, a hand reached up of its own accord and cupped his cheek softly, her thumb rubbing his cheek. "It's good to have you back Professor." She said smiling. "Although I think the brooding Potions Master that everyone loved to hate. The Dungeon bat I do believe is gone, well I hope, I think it's nice to see the softer side of you. From what I heard you used to give the majority of your students quite the scare as you went brooding through the halls. Do you plan to return to teaching?"

He leaned into her touch before turning and placing a gentle kiss on her palm, a smirk on his face he shook his head softly. "No I do not plan on returning to teaching; it was never anything that I was passionate about. Potions are and will always be my calling but the dunderheads ruined it for me. I have thought about possibly opening a shop and making the potions but having someone else as the face of the shop. That way I can brew as much as I want to and never have to deal with people, thus remaining out of the public eye."

Her brows furrowed. " You don't want to interact with people? I don't understand, I thought…" she stopped and smiled. "You never were a people person, but I can say that there are a great many people who would like to thank you for what you did. Although I can say, planning a potions shop, and setting it up only to show at the grand opening would be quite the kick in the pants to a few people. You wouldn't have to worry about Azkaban, all charges that they had were formally dropped when Mr. Potter defended you at the trial of Malfoy Family. "

His eyes snapped to hers when he heard the name Malfoy. "What happened to them? To Narcissa, to poor Draco?" he asked softly.

"The charges were all dropped, well except for Lucius, but thanks to him being so helpful and the testimony of a few, including Molly Weasley, his charges were just put to him having to volunteer at St Mungos, to help with those who were still wounded by dark magic." She looked at him and smiled. "Last I heard, Draco had married a lovely girl that he had attended school with, Lucius is itching for an grandson, and Narcissa as always is herself. She had the Manor restored to its former glory and they host and annual Yule ball for all the survivors of the war. "

He lifted a brow as to ask how she knew, realizing she had never told him her job she pointed at her press pass that hung on her coat by the door. "I'm a reporter for the Quibbler. It's taken a good bit more serious these days, although you will see the odd article put in by Luna and her father." She said with a soft laugh.

He shook his head softly, a soft smile playing at his thin lips. "Good to see that not everything has changed while I was away." Making it seem as if he was on vacation and not dead. "Well, before it gets too late and you want me to leave so you can sleep…. Again. Would you like to go and get something to eat? Haven't eaten very much and I am starving, I don't want to be rude and demand you cook for me." He said with a smirk. She copied his earlier mannerism and raised her eyebrow quickly, standing and pulling him with her, into the kitchen.

She pulled open a drawer softly and handed him a stack of Muggle take out menus. "Take your pick, they all deliver and are open every day all day." A large grin on her face as she sat herself onto the countertop, looking at him expectedly.


End file.
